


The Arms Of Matrimony

by Steed73



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Steed decides to take Mrs Peel away to Scotland for a few days where he intends to propose.But will a plot to sabotage the Queen’s horse and a lost puppy scupper his plans?This is set after the Forget Me Knot episode but Peter Peel stays dead.
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how often I’ll be updating this story but I hope to add at least one chapter a week.

Standing in his kitchen, Steed looked at the ring in his hand again and smiled. He had never thought he was the marrying kind nor that he would find a woman who would have him but then he had met Mrs Peel and everything had changed for him.

He had found her attractive, intelligent and funny.

They had become lovers soon after they met but it wasn’t until she had agreed to work with him that he realised he was in love with her.

At first he said nothing, not willing to voice his feelings in case she didn’t feel the same way.

But then after a weekend in the country spent riding across the fields, walking hand in hand along the river and making love he knew he had to tell her. When they had got back to her flat that night, he had took her hands in his and told her how he felt. A nervous few seconds followed before she told him she loved him too.

And now after two years together he had come to the conclusion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And so had decided to take her away for a few days to Scotland to a beautiful cottage on the Queen’s Balmoral estate where he intended to propose.

Hearing his front door open he quickly shut the lid of the ring box and placed it back in his pocket before Emma came in.

“Steed?” She shouted out not seeing him in the living room.

“In here Mrs Peel,” came his reply from the kitchen. She walked around to see him standing by the counter.

“Are you ready? We’ll miss the train if we’re not careful,”

“I’m ready my dear just need to get my coat,”

When Steed had asked her to go away for a few days Emma had agreed instantly, feeling the need for a break after their latest case. She was also excited about going on the sleeper train to Scotland, something she had never done before.

He had then surprised her by booking them into a single compartment. Normally they would have separate rooms, purely for appearance sake as they always ended up sharing a room anyway.

When she had asked him why just the one compartment, Steed had replied that he thought it was time they were more open about their relationship. This was something which she thought he would not be comfortable with but recently he just kept surprising her, causing her to wonder what other surprises he had in store for her.

They just made it in time as the train was getting ready to leave the station when they arrived. The Porter showed them to their compartment, it was on the small side with two single beds made up and a small bathroom on the side.

Emma was most grateful for that, she wasn’t keen on sharing washing facilities unless it was Steed she was sharing with. Sharing a bathroom with him almost always led to some very pleasant activities. Although the bathroom in the compartment was far to cramped for any of those activities tonight.

Steed had put their cases away when he turned and noticed Emma grinning at him, “What? Have I got something on my face?”

Emma shook her head, “No. I just like looking at you that’s all,”

Steed smiled and stepped in front of her, “I like looking at you too...” he said looking into her eyes, “...Touching you...” he whispered taking her in his arms, “...kissing you,” he murmured before kissing her softly.

The train jolted as it began to move causing them to break apart to stop from falling over. Emma ended up sitting on one bed and Steed on the other.

They both laughed before Steed moved to sit next to her, “Where were we?”

Emma smiled and took his hands, pulling them around her waist, “Right here,” she said kissing him.

The smell of his aftershave mixed with his own unique scent was intoxicating and she threw her head back in pleasure as his lips traveled from hers down to her throat.

"John," she breathed in his ear as her hands ran from his shoulders up to his hair, fingers tangling through his thick, dark locks.

A guttural sound escaped his throat when her fingers found that highly erogenous place on his neck.

He lifted his head from her neck, looking into her eyes "God Emma…." He groaned tugging his jacket off and throwing it to the floor.

Taking her face in his hands his kissed her with intensity as he slowly lowered her down upon the small bed. His hands roamed over her body making her shiver with need.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they sat up quickly. Emma looked at Steed and chuckled. His hair was mussed from her hands running through it, he was breathing heavily and the large bulge in his trousers was clearly visible.

“I can’t answer it like this,” he said indicating the front of his trousers.

“Here put this over your lap,” Emma said picking his jacket up from the floor and handing it to him before opening the door to the compartment.

“Sorry to disturb you madam, but I brought your tea,” said the Porter.

“Oh yes, thank you. If you could just put it over there that would be wonderful,”

The Porter did as Emma asked before he noticed Steed with his jacket off and a flushed face. “Would you like me to open a window Sir?” He asked

Steed shifted uncomfortably before answering, “No thank you,”

“Are you sure, you look a little flushed,” the porter asked worriedly.

Emma clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in the giggle that threatened to come out.

Steed again reassured the porter that he was fine as Emma composed herself and then ushered the him out of the compartment.

Closing the door behind him she burst into laughter.

“That’s it laugh at my expense,” complained Steed, who had now moved his jacket off his lap.

“You must admit it is a little funny,” she said coming to sit opposite him and began pouring their tea.

Steed took the cup she handed him, “I suppose it is a little funny,” he grinned before continuing, “It’s your fault you know. Looking at me with this big brown eyes,”

Emma smiled at him, “And what about you, with your thick dark hair that’s just begging to have my fingers run through it,”

Steed could feel himself getting hard again at her words and the way she was looking at him nearly had him drop the cup and saucer he was holding. He put it down on the small table between them intent on continuing where they left off but Emma’s voice stopped him.

“Before you get any ideas of picking up where we left of, that porter will be back for the tray soon.”

“We could put it outside the door,” he suggested

“Someone will trip over it,”

Steed sighed knowing she was right, “Come over here and have a cuddle then,” He said patting his lap.

Emma grinned and went to him, arranging herself on his lap with her arms around his neck.

Not many people knew this side of Steed. He was a man who liked to touch and be touched but he wasn’t very good at asking. Although recently he had become more open about asking her for a cuddle and she loved that he did.

“This is nice,” she sighed

“Very nice,” he agreed nuzzling his face against her neck.

He’d never known this kind of intimacy with a woman before. Emma could arouse him into a state of intense need with just one look but she could also sooth him into complete relaxation with just the touch of her hand.

They stayed like that, the rocking of the train sending them both into a light doze as they held each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat on the edge of her bed unable to sleep. The steward had made up both berths of their compartment earlier and seeing the size of them, they had decided it would be best to sleep in their separate beds.

But she couldn’t sleep. In the last month she couldn’t remember a night that she and Steed hadn’t spent together. He was only across the compartment but she missed his solid presence in her bed.

It seemed Steed was having the same trouble as the light came on and his voice floated across the compartment.

“Can’t sleep Mrs Peel?”

“No, it must be the motion of the train, I’m not used to it.”

Steed moved back in his bed making room beside him and held out his hand to her. Smiling, she crossed the room and laid down next to him.

It was a tight fit but they eventually found a comfortable position with Steed on his back and Emma at his side, her leg draped over his thighs.

“I thought it would be romantic going to Scotland on the sleeper, but here we are not able to sleepand separate beds,” he sighed

“I think it’s romantic and we’re not in separate beds now,” she said kissing his neck.

Steed held her closer, stroking his fingers through her auburn tresses. "If we had more room we could make love," he whispered.

"Oh, I don't know. I think there may just be enough room." She nestled against him, placing kisses on his chin before moving to his lips.

She caressed his face as she kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue, exploring his mouth making him moan.

Steed pulled her on top of him, her legs either side of his hips as his hands ran down her body.

Her hands cupped his face, “Now this is much better than sleep,” she chuckled.

Steed replied by pushing his hips up against her making her groan as he hit just the right spot.

“You're so good at this," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I’ve never felt like this with anyone else."

“Neither have I,” he replied.

She leaned in and kissed him again, first on his lips, then his neck eliciting a low rumble from his throat.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked. He nodded, and she began to kiss him harder, pushing her hips against his.

Emma reached between them and pushed his pyjama bottoms down just far enough to free him while Steed found the hem of her nightdress and lifted it up to her waist, finding she wore no underwear beneath.

"I'm going to make you come," he said, his voice dripping with lust. "I want you to lose control while I’m deep inside you. I want to see your face when you do,” he kissed her then and she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth as she started to grind against him.

Steed pulled away from her and buried his face in her neck at the feel of her wetness rubbing against his cock.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." She gasped, looking down at him. He looked back up at her with a smirk on his lips. She could tell he was enjoying this.

His lips came close to hers, but she held him back prolonging the anticipation. The kiss that followed lasted only for seconds but sent shivers down her spine at the intensity.

Pulling her down to his chest with one hand, he took his cock in the other and lined himself up with her entrance. She moaned as he pushed inside her. The sensation was incredible, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body as he slid in and out of her.

He pulled back, letting her take the lead which she did, immediately picking up the pace.

"That's it, Steed," she moaned as he kissed her again. Steed's hands moved down to bottom kneading the soft globes.

“God John!” She cried pushing herself up and moving her hips faster. Her hair fell like a curtain over her face as she moved bracing her hands on his muscular chest as she neared climax.

Steed bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed giving him the leverage he needed to push up into her.

“Faster....Harder...” she moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

Her hands ran over his chest, feeling his muscles tense and release. She felt his breath quicken as she ran her fingers through the sparse hair there and knew he was close too, his body shaking with restraint.

"You're going to cum," she whispered. "I can feel it. I know you're close." She reached up and pushed her hair back to look at him.

"Come with me," He begged thrusting into her harder.

Seconds later he felt her muscles clench around him, holding him inside her as she came.

Steed came moments after, spilling deep inside her. She felt his hot essence coat her pulsing walls, filling her up with a warm rush that had her moaning in pleasure.

Steed was the only man who she had ever had inside her without a physical barrier, she had even made Peter wear a condom. She could still remember the first time she and Steed had made love, she had told him she was on the pill so there really was no need for a condom.

He had fell silent and she had worried she had said the wrong thing until he told her he had never had sex without wearing a condom before. 

She had rode back telling him she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable and it was up to him, he had silenced her with a kiss before replying that he could think of nothing more he wanted than to join with her without any barrier between them, to feel all of her.

They had made love many times since then and she always relished the feel of him releasing inside her.

When the final spasms of her orgasm had passed she flopped down onto his chest, completely spent.

Steed held her tightly and kissed her hair before he rolled gently them onto their sides, making sure she didn’t fall out of the bed.

Pulling his pyjama bottoms back up, he reached down for the covers and lifted them over their rapidly cooling bodies.

“We should try and get a few hours sleep, busy day tomorrow,” he said but got no reply.

“Emma?”

Looking down he saw she had fallen fast asleep, he smiled and trying not to jostle her reached up and turned the light out. He kissed her head and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Steed and Emma both relished being in the wide open space of the highlands after being in the cramped train compartment for several hours although some of them had been very pleasant.

They had arrived earlier that afternoon at the cottage that would be theirs for the next few days having stopped off for lunch at a pub near the station before. The cottage was in a quiet nook just off the main drive leading to Balmoral Castle, it afforded them not only great views across the hills but also much needed privacy.

A one story cottage, Steed had explained that it had been built by Queen Victoria for Munshi Abdul Karim, her private secretary from India.

“My uncle Jack use to be an equerry to the late King. His Majesty granted him the use of the cottage when he was here and the current Queen continued the arrangement.”

“Is that the Uncle who lived with a harem for six months?” Emma asked

“All for Queen and Country Mrs Peel I assure you, although Uncle Jack has always had an eye for the ladies,” he chuckled

“Like his nephew,”

“You’re the only lady I have my eye on Mrs Peel,” he replied smoothly

After depositing their bags in the bedroom they decided to stretch their legs and go for a walk. It was a pleasant day, the sun still shining but there was enough of a chill in the air for them to wear coats.

Walking up a small hill, they stopped to admire the view over the highlands. Although Emma liked the hustle and bustle of London she was at heart a country girl and loved the wide open spaces of the countryside. Steed was the same, he had told her once how he one day wanted to have a big house in the country and go riding every day.

Standing a little way behind her, Steed watched as the wind blew her auburn tresses, the late afternoon sun casting a glow around her.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his face nuzzling against her neck.

Emma smiled and caressed his hands where they rested around her middle, leaning her head back against his shoulder as he kissed her neck.

“It’s so nice being away from London,” She sighed

Steed turned her around to face him, "And even nicer to be all alone with you," he replied before kissing her deeply. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened, his tongue probing the seam of her lips before dipping inside to explore her mouth.

They were so engrossed in each other they didn’t notice an old man come strolling past them.

"Lovely day for it," the old man said tipping his cap and smiling at the kissing couple before walking onwards.

Emma and Steed pulled apart and looked at the retreating back of the old man, turning back to each other they laughed.

“So much for just good friends ay Mrs Peel,”

“Steed you know nobody believes that, besides I thought you said you wanted to be more open about our relationship,”

“I do...” He said knowing she had given him the perfect opportunity to propose.

“In fact the reason I brought you here is—“ He stopped feeling her shivering in his arms and asked if she was alright.

Emma nodded,“I’m fine, but it’s getting a little cold out here,”

“Let’s head back to the cottage. You can have a hot bath to warm you up while I cook dinner,”

“That sounds lovely,”

While Emma relaxed in the bath, Steed set to lighting the fire, the sun had now set and the night air brought a chill with it.

With the fire now roaring he started preparing dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect as he intended to propose to Emma after the meal.

Once everything was in the oven, he went upstairs and changed into his black suit and the blue tie Emma had bought him for his birthday.

Although he was tempted to pop into the bathroom and see if Emma wanted him to wash her back he resisted. He had to get everything ready for his proposal.

Taking great care, he laid the table and lit candles creating a romantic glow around the room before opening a bottle of Emma’s favourite wine.

It was only then he thought about the ring and frantically searched his pockets but he couldn’t find it, then he remembered he had left it upstairs in the bedside table. Slipping into the bedroom he retrieved it before she got out of the bath.

Back downstairs he lounged in a chair by the window waiting for Emma to come down. She appeared fifteen minutes later wearing a cream coloured dress he’d never seen before.

“Well what do you think?” She asked giving him a twirl.

Steed stood and swallowed hard, “You’re perfect Emma, quite perfect,”

After a delicious meal they retired to sit in front of the fire exchanging slow languid kisses and gentle caresses.

Steed leaned on his hand, a nervous look on his face, “Emma, I was wondering if you have, that is to say have we considered—“

A knock at the door interrupted him and Steed swore under his breath. Every time he was about to propose he got interrupted and it was trying his patience.

Opening the door Steed found on the other side an older man with short grey hair and a bushy beard holding a flat cap in his hand.

“I’m ever so sorry to disturb you Sir but I was wondering if you had seen a puppy around here?”

Steed shook his head as Emma came to stand by his side, “No I’m sorry we haven’t,”

“Has he gone missing?” She asked

“Yes Miss, the little beggar keeps running away. Well i shan’t keep you and your wife any longer Sir but if you do see him can you let the estate manager know?”

Steed nodded, “We’ll do that Mr?”

“Harris, Fred Harris, I’m the estate’s deputy game keeper,” he replied putting his cap back on.

“Right well if we see him we’ll be sure to let you know Mr Harris,”

Shutting the door Steed chuckled, of all the things that could interrupt them a lost puppy had been the last thing he would have thought of.

Emma put her hand over her mouth trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. As much as Steed wanted to propose, he thought it better to wait until Emma was more awake, so sighing he took her hand.

“Time for bed I think Mrs Peel,”

“Oh I’m sorry Steed, I must be more tired than I thought.”

Steed dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Nothing to be sorry for my dear, just holding you in my arms all night is something I shall never tire of,”

Emma smiled and draped her arms over his shoulders, “You know Steed, sometimes you can be really very sweet,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit this chapter is basically just smut. The next one will developer the story more.

Emma awoke the next morning wrapped in Steed’s arms and feeling incredibly aroused. Last night she had felt so tired she had fallen asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow but this morning she felt full of energy.

Propping herself up she saw Steed was still asleep, his chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Smiling wickedly down at him, she knew the perfect way to wake him.

Emma rubbed his stomach with her palm while her tongue circled one of his nipples making it harden. Moving her hand lower she scrapped her fingernails through the hair covering his groin. His legs parted of their own accord but he didn’t wake.

His semi erect cock responded to her touch as she took him in her hand and began to stroke him. Moving her mouth down his body she kissed the tip of the penis before taking him into her mouth.

Steed moaned and started to wake. The sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes had him hard as iron in seconds.

Emma was looking up at him, her mouth wrapped round his now rock hard cock, sucking him with just the right pressure and intensity to make him groan her name.

She started to moan feeling herself grow wet at his moans of pleasure.

“Emma.” He whispered, tangling his fingers into her hair. “Please...I want you. I need you now” His words were almost inaudible but she could feel their intensity in every word he spoke.

She released him from her mouth and gave him a saucy grin before getting on her hands and knees and turning away from him, wiggling her bottom at him suggestively.

Steed sprang into action and positioned himself behind her, pushing her legs further apart, he kissed her lower back before moving lower to her glistening pussy.

Holding her bottom, he licked in between her legs. A gentle moan escaped him at the taste of her and he couldn’t resist dipping his tongue inside her wetness making her gasp in pleasure.

He continued this for a few seconds, enjoying it as much as she did, but finally pulled away from her when she begged him to take her hard and fast.

With one hand on her hip, Steed took hold of his cock and positioned himself at her entrance, moving just the tip in and out of her before pushing into her in one smooth thrust and holding himself still.

It was then that Emma remembered the position they had discovered last week and dropped forward onto her stomach, turning around she looked at him, “Ride me,” she purred.

Steed pushed her legs together and straddled her thighs, his hands massaged her bottom before he lined himself up and pushed forwards. She felt a lot tighter in this position and worried about hurting her continued slowly.

Emma’s eyes rolled back as he penetrated her, her throat making a noise that sounded like pure pleasure. Steed was a well accomplished horse rider and she had always admired the muscles of his thighs as he rode and in this position he used that strength to give her immense pleasure.

Steed kept pressing into her, leaning forward and taking his weight on his hands until he was as deep as he could go.

“Oh God John, you feel so good,” Emma cried out, burying her face into the covers.

With great control Steed held himself still, letting her adjust before he pulled back and let loose another thrust, thrusting harder than before, keeping a the steady rhythm going for what seemed like forever. It felt so good, he wanted more especially when Emma urged him on with cries of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’.

He did as she asked, pounding into her until they were both moaning loudly and panting heavily from their exertions.

Steed was the only man she had ever trusted like this in the bedroom. He always put her pleasure before his own and she realised she would never want anyone else. Steed was the one, her soulmate.

Throughout their relationship they had always been very open to experiment when it came to sex, every time she wanted to tried something different she'd tell Steed and they’d try it. Sometimes making love for hours until they were both sore. But this morning she had craved his body to such an extent that she just had to have him.

Emma felt Steed’s thrusts become erratic and knew he was close.

“Let go John,” she panted reaching behind her to grip his thighs, nails digging into his flesh.

Steed pushed into her once, twice more before he spilled inside her.

The feel of him coming inside her sent Emma over the edge into her own orgasm and she screamed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, her walls clamping down around his still pulsing cock.

Steed dropped down to his elbows, his chest pressed to her back and kissed her neck, rocking his hips gently, making her orgasm last longer until he finally rolled of of her and laid at her side.

Emma turned her head to look at him, his hair was tousled and sweat dripped down his forehead. Even though she had just had the most amazing orgasm, the sight of him sent heat straight to her core.

Steed saw the look in her eye and grinned, “You’ll have to give me a few minutes my dear, I’m not as young as I used to be,”

Emma smiled as snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his chest and draped a leg over his thighs, “You’re in your prime Darling,” she said kissing his chest.

“If you say so my dear,” he said holding her to him as they both dozed off after their early morningexercise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is another chapter that is basically smut but I promise the next one will really get into the mystery developing in this story.

Emma picked up Steed’s discarded shirt from the night before and put it on as she walked to the bedroom window. After another very satisfying round of love making, her stomach had growled so violently that Steed had insisted on cooking her breakfast.

She had lounged in bed for a few minutes after he had gone to the kitchen before the smell of bacon frying moved her from the bed. Looking out of the window as she button up Steed’s shirt, she frowned at the sight of the rain outside.

They had planned on a long walk today but the weather seemed to have other ideas. Sighing she made her way into the kitchen where she found Steed dressed in just pyjama bottoms standing by the stove.

Emma took a moment to let her eyes wander over him, starting with his strong, broad shoulders down to his trim waist and lastly his peachy bottom. He hated it when she had told him before how she found him beautiful but he really was a beautiful, handsome man.

Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist, hands resting on his belly, she peered over his shoulder and saw a large frying pan full of bacon, eggs and sausages.

“Steed I can’t possibly eat all that,” she said resting her chin on his shoulder and inhaling the enticing smell of the bacon.

“Half of it is for me,” he replied

“You don’t eat breakfast,”

“Not usually but this morning I find my self quite ravenous. It’s all this exercise I’m getting with your insatiable appetite for me,” he teased flipping the eggs.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” she said nipping his earlobe and running a hand down his stomach to dip below the waist band of his pyjama bottoms.

Steed placed his hand over hers stopping it from moving any lower, “One egg or two?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Two please and two rashers of bacon...” she grinned scratching her nails through the course hair above his twitching member, “...but I think one sausage will be sufficient for me,”

Steed turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at her, “I’m delighted to hear it Mrs Peel,”

They enjoyed their breakfast while sat at the kitchen table looking out of the window as the rain continued to fall outside.

“It look’s like we’ll be stuck indoors today,” Steed said placing his knife and fork down on his plate.

“Hmm, now what could we possibly do stuck indoors, all alone together,” Emma said seductively while taking a bite of her sausage.

“I’m sure we can come up with something my dear,” he replied, eyes drawn to the way she took the sausage in her mouth.

She was teasing him and loving every second of his reaction.

Finishing her breakfast she stood up and moved to stand in front of Steed, who had pushed his chair back from the table about to stand up himself.

Her hands on his broad shoulders stopped him as she straddled his lap and sank down, coming to rest on his thighs, her feet braced on the floor as she began grinding her pelvis against his growing hardness that she could feel beneath her.

Steed ran his hands up the outside of her thighs beneath the shirt she was wearing to find she wore no underwear beneath.

When he had seen her wearing his shirt this morning he had had several fantasies pop into his head about making love to her in the kitchen wearing just his shirt and now it seemed his fantasy was happening.

“I want you inside me John" She moaned as her hips bucked and her breathing quickened, "I just can't get enough of you."

Steed loved the sound of his Christian name from her lips and let out a soft moan, his body trembling with need as she lifted herself up and freed him from the confines of his cotton pyjamas,positioning him at her entrance.

As she did this Steed unbuttoned her shirt, baring her creamy white breasts to him.

Holding onto his shoulders, Emma slowly lowered herself down taking his full length inside her. Steed threw his head back and moaned as her tight, wet heat engulfed him completely.

"Oh yes!" She cried out, her body shaking with pleasure as she began to move over him.

Steed held her hips as she moved burying his face between her breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses on her heated skin before taking her left nipple into his mouth.

He alternated between licking around her areola and sucking her nipple into his mouth, then moved to her right breast.

Emma gripped his head in her hands, holding him to her until she felt him bite down on her nipple. The sensation had her bucking her hips harder against him and she pulled his head up, kissing him on the lips and sucking on his tongue.

"Oh, so good John, so good…" She panted against his lips, shivering from the heat of their kiss.

Her body was in such a state that it seemed to be melting right down to its bones.

Steed still held her hips, not forcing her to a rhythm just steadying her as she set the pace she needed.

He could feel his cock move up inside her increasingly wet channel and as she moved faster he felt her walls began to tighten around him.

Sliding a hand between their bodies his fingers found her clit and began to rub slowly, increasing her pleasure.

Her breath hitched and her rhythm faltered as his fingers moved faster over her.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, before sliding his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and suck on his lower lip.

"Yessss," she groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she picked up the pace again.

Steed gripped her hips tightly, placing his mouth next to her ear, “Let go Emma, I’ve got you,”

“Come with me,” she panted her fingers caressing the place on his neck that always made him moan in pleasure.

Steed growled letting his mouth linger beside her ear for a long moment before moving to kiss her again, this time drawing her body tightly against him, her breasts rubbing his chest. Her legs trembled under her, not sure if they were going to hold out she held him tighter.

At the scratch of her fingers on his neck Steed couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He felt his balls draw up and gripping her bottom in his hands he held her still as he released into her.

The feel of his hot essence coating her walls sent Emma over the edge in to her own orgasm.

She buried her head into his neck as her walls clenched around his still pulsing length until completely spent she sagged against him.

Steed wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand held the back of her head, his fingers gliding through her hair as they both caught their breath.

After a few minutes Emma pushed herself up and looked into Steed’s eyes smiling, “That was certainly the most satisfying breakfast I’ve had in a while,” she laughed.

Steed grinned up at her, “I aim to please Mrs Peel,”


End file.
